The present invention relates to a shelter or building construction. More particularly, the present invention relates to a quonset type arched roof building construction having a corrugated outer surface formed of multiple plies of fiberglass.
Previous corrugated structures are described in the following U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,526,323 to Blaski; 2,984,076 to Bradley; 3,187,852 to Carman et al.; 3,203,143 to Swenson; 3,432,859 to Jordan et al.; and 4,068,423 to Marsh.
By the present invention, there is provided an improved corrugated building construction in which a structure of a generally quonset shape is constructed of a plurality of laminated plies of fiberglass, and in which the number of plies as well as the arrangement of the corrugations is so provided as to result in a structure of remarkable strength and durability .